


Sparks Fly

by plantegg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android!Eren, JeanEren Week, M/M, Mechanic!Jean, jeaneren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantegg/pseuds/plantegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this comic: http://kelpls.tumblr.com/post/80779063531/runaway-robot-breaks-into-a-workshop-to-fix-a </p>
<p>Eren's an android with a broken leg, and Jean's the mechanic who stumbles upon him.</p>
<p>Also, this story involves Eren's leg missing from his body. If even the most non-graphic of amputation (there is no blood and no pain) freaks you out, I'd advise you not to read this.</p>
<p>Also, Armin and Mikasa being married is heavily implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

He’s fucked. He’s absolutely, completely and utterly, one hundred percent fucked. Why did this have to him today, of all days? Why-

“Ow!”

Okay. Don’t touch the red wires together. It’s uncomfortable. Humans are only half right when they say that androids (not robots, fuck you very much) don’t feel pain. They have a _sensation_ , and as odd as it sounds it’s the only way Eren’s found to describe it, when something’s wrong, to let them know that there’s a problem. Eren’s right leg’s been having that for hours now. Well, the part of it that’s still attached to the rest of him, that is.

That thought brings him back to his current problem. His leg is missing from his body, and he should have been at Mikasa and Armin’s house an hour ago. Getting away without Grisha noticing was hard enough, and his leg, which had been wonky for a while now, falling off just made matters worse.  The more time he spent dwelling on his problem was less time he had to get it solved. He drags himself to the box behind him and searches for a screwdriver. If he can’t get the wires reattached, he can at least get it stuck back on until he sees Armin. Armin’ll know how to fix him. Armin knows everything.

Okay. Now, where should he go from here? At a loss for what to do, he sticks the screwdriver into the back of his leg. That feeling shoots through him again, and a shower of spark flies into the air. The resulting curse is cut short by a snort from the doorway.

_ Oh shit. _

He's frozen, too afraid to move, sitting silently until another noise jolts him into action. He looks up to meet the gaze of a man, one that’s grease stained, sweaty and… Laughing. He’s staring at Eren’s leg and laughing, not even bothering to hide it anymore, and that just pisses Eren right off.

“How long have you been standing there?”

He stops long enough to grin and say “Long enough to know that you know _nothing_ about mechanics” before bursting into laughter again. “Seriously, this is fixing your own body, how do you not know how to look after yourself?”

Eren glares at him. “If I broke your leg, would you be able to fix it yourself?”

The man, who Eren’s mentally christened Asshole Mechanic, stops and blushes. “That’s different.”

“Really?”

“Look, do you want me to help you or not?”

That stops Eren. “Help me? Why the fuck would you do that? And besides, I don’t need your help. I can do this myself.”

Asshole Mechanic snorts again. Eren hates it when he does that. “If you keep trying to do that yourself, you’re going to burn yourself out real soon. And I’m going to help you because I’m not a douchebag.”

It’s Eren’s turn to laugh now. “You sure about that?”

 Asshole Mechanic frowns. “I can’t believe I’m going to help fix you.” He plonks himself down way too close to Eren, and without warning the screwdriver’s in one of his hands, and Eren’s leg is in his other.

“Jesus Christ!”

“It’s Jean, actually.”

Eren glares at him. “Smartass.”

“And you’re a dumbass. We match.”

Eren, at a loss for words, sticks his tongue out at him. Je- no, not Jean, he refuses to be on first name basis with him- Asshole Mechanic laughs again, but this time it’s not snorts and giggles and snide looks, it’s happy and amused and from deep in his chest and oh.

Oh no.

He’s hot.

“So.” Hot Asshole Mechanic Jean, his names tangled in Eren’s wires and circuits and feelings, brings him back to reality with a bump. “Do you have a name?”

“Not one I’m telling you.”

“You’re just gonna be Asshole Android forever, then.”

Eren doesn’t reply to this because his leg is being connected to his body and it’s good. Really good. A metallic sigh slips out of him, and he’s suddenly very very glad he can’t blush. To his delight, however, Jean can, and demonstrates it in a way that shouldn’t be adorable.

“You’re blushing.”

“Fuck off.”

“It’s cute.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Jean does, by doing something to his leg that makes him sigh again, louder. Jean blushes harder. Eren’s too mellow to tease him. He's still curious about Jean's intentions, though. Why would he do something like this for Eren?

“Why are you helping me, really?”

“Because you’re fucking crazy, and there’s no way you’d survive on your own.”

He blinks. “What?”

“You broke into my shop _missing half of your leg_. You should be glad that it was me who found you and not Levi. Then you electrocuted yourself at least twice. If you were at least a little sane, you would’ve just gone home. Seeing as you didn’t, it’s obvious you would’ve just kept trying to get yourself killed. I wasn’t going to let that happen.”

“Why not?”

Jean pauses, and a slow grin spreads over his face. Fuck. He’s doing that being hot thing again. Eren wishes he’d stop doing that. “Because you’re cute.”

Again, Eren’s really glad he can’t blush. His reply is cut off by Jean saying “Almost done” and a shower of sparks flying from his leg again. He jumps back, eyes wide, and Jean laughs, the fucker.

He can’t talk Jean out of giving him a ride to Mikasa and Armin’s house, and he insists on walking him to the door, despite the fact that Eren’s just fine now, thank you very much. They’re bickering so loud that Mikasa opens the door before they knock, her eyes widening at the sight of Jean.

“E-“

He turns to Jean in a rush, the words “It’s Eren spilling out of his mouth, to Jean’s confusion.

“I wanted to be the one to let you know.” He says quietly, and Jean nods and turns to Mikasa without a word.

“I found him in the back of my shop, trying to look after his leg.”

“Grisha wouldn’t let you see me?” Mikasa asks Eren.

“Yeah,” he says, only half paying attention to her. “Uh. Thanks.” He says to Jean.

“No problem. As if I was gonna let you run around on your own.”

“I would’ve been fine, asshole!”

“You’re the asshole, asshole!”

“Eren, don’t.” Mikasa says before he can respond. She studies Jean intently for a moment, and continues. “You’re free to come back and visit any time.”

Eren’s really, really happy that he can’t blush. “Mikasa!”

Jean snorts like the asshole he is. “Oh, I will.”

“Come on,” says Mikasa, “Armin wants to talk to you.”

She grabs Eren’s arm and pulls him inside. He sticks out his tongue at Jean in farewell, who laughs and flips him off. Eren’s happy for two reasons when Jean turns around, firstly because his ass is magnificent, and secondly because he can’t see Eren grinning like an idiot.

Years later, when they’re reminiscing and they look back on the day they first met, Jean’ll start laughing over one stupid little detail.

“Dude, sparks literally flew when we met.” He’ll say.

“I fucking hate you.” Eren will reply, and they’ll both know what he means.

**Author's Note:**

> *arrives fifteen minutes late to erejean week with starbucks*  
> This was meant to be for day one but it's late so it's for the free space now eheh  
> I'm on tumblr as sasshabraus, and this fic was beta'd by the lovely odlnson.  
> Also Eren objects to the use of the word robot because it means 'slave'. Don't ask me how he knows that. Probably because of Armin.


End file.
